An Apple a Day
' '''is episode 31b of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on September 2, 2000. Synopsis Influenza is spreading like wildfire across Lakeside City, and it seems unstoppable! Fortunately, someone is there to save the day, but it's not who you think it would be... Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Paul, Oscar, Christian and Cop Chris *Josh Peck as Eric *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker and Dr. Feelwell *Tress MacNeille as Mrs. White *Dan Green as Dallas *Gary Sauls as Constantinos, Joey, Mr. Goodman, Ollie and Officer Owen *Edward Felker as Stanley, Gordon and Luke *Eric Stuart as Sebastian *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Blake Trivia *When this episode premiered, it was paired with Dog Trouble instead of Prehistoric Eric. *The title is based on the saying, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away". *The title card track is basically Happy Sponge Chase Vibes, but high-pitched. *Although this episode premiered in 2000, the copyright date at the end of the credits is 1999. *This is one of the few episodes in the series that premiered out of order. *In a 2018 interview, Sauls officially revealed that the episode was delayed for 8 months because Warner Bros. executives thought it was "too gross". *According to Andrew Rannells in an interview, he recorded most of his lines for Edward in this episode when he was "really, really sick". **However, this is highly questionable. Transcript (Episode begins in Edward's laboratory) '''Edward: '''It's my greatest invention ever! My latest gadget, the Chick Magnet, will literally attract girls to me with this here magnet! (Edward tests it out, but it only attracts chicks - as in baby chickens) '''Edward: '''Huh? (All of them peck him) '''Edward: '''AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! GET THEM OFF ME!!! GET THEM OFF ME!!!! GET THEM OFF ME!!!!! '''Paul: '(offscreen) Oh, Edward! I made breakfast! 'Edward: '''Oh boy, breakfast! (continues screaming as he gets pecked more) (Cut to the kitchen) '''Paul: '''I made your favorite: scrambled eggs with breakfast potatoes on the side. '''Edward: '(starts eating) Thanks, Dad! (Suddenly, Eric walks in, he has snot all over his nose, and his nose is red) '''Eric: '''I slept through all 10 of my alarms but then I woke up to the smell of breakfast. What's cooking? '''Edward: '''Good morning, Eri- (gasps) '''Eric: '''What's wrong? '''Edward: '''Eric, you have bloodshot eyes, (cut to a disturbing closeup of Eric's eyes) a runny nose (another closeup of his nose that has boogers running down it), a fever (yet another closeup of his head that's turning red) and shaky arms. (we see the final closeup, and it has his arms wildly shaking) '''Eric: '''Well, I feel like myself. '''Edward: '''Eric, I'm not a moron - it's flu season, and you have influenza. '''Eric: '''I have what? '''Edward: '''THE FLU! '''Paul: '''Eric, you should stay in bed today and get some rest. I'll schedule an appointment with Dr. Feelwell. '''Eric: '''Yay! That means no schoo- (he stops) Uh oh, did you just say Dr. Feelwell?! '''Paul: '''Yes, he'll take care of you in an instant. If he helped me with my colonoscopy, you can trust him. (Eric has already ran out of the house screaming) '''Edward: '''Ugh. (Cut to Lakeside City School, where the brothers are in Mrs. White's class. Eric is trying to control his flu) Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World Season 3 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages